Point-of-Sale (POS) terminals have become reliant on imaging device, or camera, based barcode reading. But the presence of cameras has also given rise to further demands for images captured thereby for what is becoming many purposes. As a result, imaging is creating significant demands at POS terminals for processing capability. At the same time, different processes that receive and process images may desire or require different image parameters or properties, such as with regard to illumination, resolution, image size, and the like. While certain parameters and properties may be manipulated from virtually any captured image, others may not be.